


Playing with Hair

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Holiday Exchange, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: There are some things Hera likes about humans...
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange 2019-2020





	Playing with Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireynovacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Art Blocks, Braids, and Mini Heart to Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031534) by [fireynovacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat). 



> This was done for the Phoenix Nest Discord 2019/2020 Holiday Exchange, and is a sequel of sorts to fireynovacat's [Of Art Blocks, Braids, and Mini Heart to Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031534).

Hera fingered Kanan's hair delicately, as if she were afraid that she'd mess up the ornate braid. “What's this?” she asked.

Kanan twisted to look at her, feeling it himself. “Sabine did it. We had some bonding earlier.”

“It's very beautiful.” She ran her fingers along the four-part masteripiece.

Kanan smiled softly for her. “I'm sorry, I know you like playing with my hair.”

Hera shook her head. “Oh, I think maybe you should ask Sabine to do this more often,” she replied.

Kanan propped himself up on one arm. “And why is that?”

She grinned mischievously. “Because now I get to have the fun of taking it back out.”


End file.
